Joey's Mom Has Got it Goin' on!
by Melony Mutou2
Summary: songfic to 'Stacey's Mom' TristenxJoey's mom PG for safety... basically no summary...


_(Joey's mom has got it going on, Joey's mom has got it going on, Joey's mom has got it going on, Joey's mom has got it goin' on)_

_Joey, can I come over after schoo-oo-oo-oo-ool? (after school)_

_We can hang around by the p-p-p-pool (hang by the pool)_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the sli-i-i-i-ip? (give me the slip))_

Tristen looked at Joey. "Yo, Joey, can I go to your place after school? We can hang out by the town pool after." Said Tristen. He ignored the little kid that ran up to him and started asking him stupid questions.

"Huh? Oh, sure Tristen." Said Joey.

"Did your mom get back from that business trip?" He asked a flicker of interest in his eyes. "Or is she tryin' to give me the slip?" Asked Tristen with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha, ha, Tristen, very funny." Said Joey. He rolled his eyes. "But yes, she is back. Why?" He asked. He looked at Tristen, confused.

"GO AWAY, KID!" Yelled Tristen, looking at the kid that was really starting to bug him. Then he turned his attention back to Joey. "Just interested, I guess." He said.

Joey turned his head forward, but continued to talk. "Yeah, I guess you can come over." He said. He turned around just in time to get last Friday's mashed potatoes in his face. He wiped it off and glared at the person behind Tristen- who just got gravy in his hair. "Kaiba!" Yelled Joey.

Tristen jumped forward; there was cold gravy going down the back of his shirt. "Cold! Cold, cold!" Yelled Tristen.

Kaiba fell over in a fit of laughter. "You shoulda' seen the look on your face when those mashed potatoes was headed for your face, mutt!" He started laughing even more.

Tristen looked at Joey. He looked back. They both nodded and took a handful of what was either on their face, or in their hair and shoved it in Kaiba's face. They nodded at each other and proceeded down the hall.

Kaiba felt the gravy slowly fall down his face. "WHEELER, TAYLOR!" He yelled. The other two turned to look at him. He stuck up his middle finger, flipping them off.

"Where and when, you perve?!" Yelled Tristen. He fell back against Joey, furiously laughing.

Joey looked at Tristen, "Dude, that sounded totally wrong." Said Joey.

Tristen stopped laughing. "I didn't mean it for real, you sick-o!" He said. "So anyway, I'll see you after school." He went into a door and Joey continued on.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be,_

_I'm all grown-up now, Joey can't you see?_

_Joey's mom has got it goin' on,_

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long_

_Joey, can't you see, your mom's just for me,_

_I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Joey's mom_

"Yo! Joey!" Yelled Tristen. He jogged a bit to catch up with his friend.

Joey turned. "Oh, hey, Tristen." Said Joey. "So you just going to walk home with me, or are you going to go home first?" Joey asked.

Tristen looked up, thinking. "Uh... I think that I'll just skip to your place." He ran ahead of Joey. "Yo, dude, let's go!"

Joey just looked at him. "We just did PE and had to run a mile. Why are you so hyped to go to my house?" Then he suddenly stopped. "Oh, shit!" He said. He hit the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Tristen stopped and looked at him. "What?" He asked. He dashed back to Joey, who was holding his forehead and he shook his head back and forth.

"I have to mow the lawn today!" Joey said. He kept a hold on his forehead, his eyes clenched shut, and continued walking.

Tristen looked at him concerned. "Dude, I'll do it for you." He said.

Joey let go of his head, but continued shaking it, kept his eyes shut, and still continued walking. "I couldn't make you do that, Tristen."

Tristen shook is head. "It's nothin', man." He said.

"Really?" said Joey, STILL walking.

Tristen smiled, "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Joey nodded. He put his head up and... ran into a post. Joey slowly fell to the ground.

"Dude!? Are you okay?!" asked Tristen, kneeling to his friend.

(_Joey's mom has got it goin' on, Joey's mom has got it goin' on)_

_Joey do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)_

_Your mom came out, with just a towel o-o-o-on (towel on)_

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared_

_And the way she said 'you missed a spot over the-e-e-ere' (spot over there))_

Joey and Tristen walked into Joey's house.

"I'm home!" shouted Joey. He set his backpack down by the door and ran into the kitchen. "Man, I'm starved!" Exclaimed Joey, smiling. He went into the refrigerator and got out some food. He put it on the counter.

"Looks good." Replied Tristen, grabbing some watermelon.

"You actually like that healthy stuff?" Asked Joey, watching Tristen eat the watermelon.

"Well, yeah." Tristen replied.

"Joey, don't forget, you have to mow the lawn!" Came Joey's mom from upstairs.

"Tristen said he'd do it for me!" Replied Joey. He sighed. "Mom'll never give me a break, will she?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Fine then. I'm taking a shower, okay?!" Exclaimed his mom.

The two heard the shower go on.

"Tristen, you should go mow the lawn now." Said Joey.

Tristen nodded, and walked out onto the lawn. He searched for the lawn mower, and found it in the garage. He took it out onto the lawn and started it up.

Joey walked out onto the patio. "Tristen, I'm going up to my room, okay?!" Joey shouted.

Tristen nodded.

Joey walked back inside and to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and sighed.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,_

_but since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me!_

Tristen continued to mow the lawn. He looked over to the patio and saw Joey's mom, standing there in a towel. He blushed.

"You missed a spot over there." She said, pointing to the right, and her towel sort of slipped. She quickly reached and grabbed it, before it revealed anything.

Tristen quickly ran over and mowed that area, then went back to where he was. He finished up and put the lawn mower back in the garage. When he walked back out onto the lawn, Joey's mom was standing there, in the same towel.

Joey felt bored. "It sure is taking Tristen forever to mow the lawn!" Joey exclaimed. He walked upstairs, towards his mother's room, where he had heard the shower go off. Surely she would be done by now.

_Joey's mom has got it goin' on,_

_she's all I want, and I've waited for so long,_

_Joey can't you see, your mom's just for me,_

_I know I might be wrong, but I'm in love with Joey's mom_

Joey knocked on her door. No reply. He opened it slowly. "Mom?" He asked. He opened the door all the way, and there was no one there. He walked in and walked to the balcony. As he got there, he looked out to the backyard lawn.

_Joey's mom has got it goin' on,_

_she's all I want, and I've waited for so long,_

_Joey, can't you see, your mom's just for me,_

_I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with_

Joey watched, up on the balcony.

Tristen leaned over, and kissed Joey's mom.

"_TRISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

_Joey's mom, (Aaah-aaah-oooh)_

_I'm in love with_

_Joey's mom (Aaah-aaah-oooh)_

_Joey, can't you see, your mom's just for me_

_I know it might be wrong, but, I'm in love with Joey's mom._


End file.
